Vicious
|image = Image:Cowboy_bebopcrossed_armsformalgraff.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'This is Vicious' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Vicious |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 27 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Cowboy Bebop |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 4041 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 0 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = My Power is the Only Power |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Sparky}} Information Pre-Game History There is nothing given about Vicious' life before he joined the Red Dragon Syndicate. Even his real name is a mystery. What we do know is that some time before the series began, Vicious and the protag, Spike Spiegal, were partners (and apparently very good friends) in the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate. He met a mysterious woman named Julia and the two of them were in a relationship. However, Julia eventually fell in love with Spike and carried on an affair with him behind Vicious' back. But it's something they couldn't hide from him forever and it did not sit well with our antagonist when he found out. Once he learned of Spike's plan to abandon the Syndicate (which was an offense punishable by death) and take Julia with him, Vicious offered her a choice: Kill Spike or be killed herself. Julia chose neither and promptly fled. With Spike presumed dead by the Syndicate, it seemed Vicious left to fight in a war on Titan in 2068. His motives for doing so were unclear. While serving on Titan, he met a young man named Gren who all but worshiped Vicious. After the war, accusations of espionage were floating around and Vicious simply pinned the blame on Gren, to take the suspicions off of him. Up until this point, we only see Vicious in flashbacks. He is finally actually introduced in Session 5, Ballad of Fallen Angels. In this episode, he killed a Syndicate higher up named Mao Yenrai. Mao was once the mentor to him and his former associate, Spike. After killing Mao, Vicious kidnaps one of Spike's crewmates, Faye Valentine, in an attempt to lure Spike out. It works like a charm and he and Spike battle each other, but he is not successful in killing Spike. We do not see Vicious again until Sessions 12 and 13, Jupiter Jazz. Gren resurfaces and Vicious once again attempts to kill Spike, luring him out by giving his drug deal with Gren the codename, Julia. Spike shows up and Gren confronts Vicious, demanding answers as to why Vicious betrayed him. Gren is fatally wounded and an associate of Vicious' sacrifices himself to save Vicious. At this point, Vicious is forced to flee, once again unable to kill Spike. But he did manage to leave a bad taste in Spike's mouth. Vicious is seen one last time during the final two Sessions of the series, The Real Folk Blues Parts 1 and 2. In these episodes, Vicious stages a coup against the leaders of the Red Dragon Syndicate, known as the Van. The coup appeared to have failed and Vicious was sentenced to death. While waiting for his punishment, the Syndicate also targeted everyone who had ever been loyal to Vicious, including Spike and Julia. As it turned out, Vicious' failed coup was all part of an intricate plot to take over the Syndicate, which succeeded. He killed all the members of the Van and took over. With the hunt for Julia and Spike going strong, Julia is killed during Part 2 and Spike decided to go after Vicious. The two confront each other and literally fight to the death. Vicious dies from a gunshot wound from Spike's gun, but wakes up in the Keep. Game History Vicious arrives in the Keep and is pretty much unimpressed by everything. Personality Vicious is a very very unsettling man. He seems to lack emotion of any kind, even casually allowing his associate, Lin, to die for him and he did not so much as blink an eye. He greets most situations with little to no emotionl response. His expression is almost always a scowl, save for the occasional angry glare or slasher smile. His voice is cold, emotionless, and can be described as almost monotone. The only time his expression ever seems to change is when Spike and/or Julia are involved. It is not known if he ever really cared for Julia, but sentimentality toward her is hinted during his time on Titan, when he is seen using a tiny music box playing a song called Julia. He has no loyalties and no beliefs. And it seems he only has two motives in life: Run the Syndicate and kill Spike Spiegal. Despite his rather apathetic attitude, Vicious is actually very ambitious and ruthless in his methods to achieve things he wants. He is extremely intelligent and able to carry out long term plans, even if it means a great sacrifice on his behalf. He is described by the Van as a snake, a comparison that is very apt. Because of his apathy and his lack of loyalty for anyone or anything, Vicious is an extremely dangerous man, who should not be trusted. With anything. Appearance Vicious is about 6'2" and weighs about 180 pounds. He is only 27 years old, but his gray hair and rather weathered appearance makes him seem much older than he actually is. His eyes are black and his expression is perpetually blank. His clothes are rather elaborate and he's very rarely seen without his katana. Abilities, Skills and Talents Vicious is an ordinary human being with exceptional skill with the katana, even against a person wielding a gun. He's also shown firing a semi-automatic, so it's safe to assume he knows how to handle firearms, but his preference is clearly his sword. Vicious is also manipulative and extremely cunning. Limitations and Weaknesses He's an ordinary human, so all of those. :|a Relationships Castmates 8'( Other Characters He hates them all. Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Cowboy Bebop